1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical path bending type zoom lens system and an image taking apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an optical path bending type zoom lens has been known in which an optical path is bent to thereby reduce a thickness of the lens system as much as possible in an incidence optical axis direction. In such zoom lens system, a first lens unit is provided with a reflective surface, and a movable lens unit which moves during zooming is disposed in an optical path after reflection. Therefore, when this zoom lens system is incorporated into a camera, a moving direction of the lens unit which moves during the zooming is a height direction or a lateral direction of the camera. Therefore, a zoom lens system having a high zooming ratio can be used while reducing a camera thickness (length in a direction from an object toward a photographer).
As such zoom lens system, there are known zoom lens systems described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2000-131,610, 2003-202,500, 2003-302,576, 2003-329,932 and 2004-184,627.